1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a program, and a recording medium. In particular, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus that classifies the contents of document information, and a program and a recording medium for this information processing apparatus.
2. Background Art
In a World Wide Web (WWW) system such as the Internet, a transcoding technique has hitherto been used to allow mentally handicapped people, the aged, and the like to browse web pages comfortably. For transcoding, information such as annotations added to a web page can be used to rearrange the contents of the web page according to their types or create a table of contents for the web page. Thus, mentally handicapped people, the aged, and the like advantageously browse web pages.
Certain knowledge is required to appropriately add annotations for transcoding. Furthermore, a large amount of work is required to add annotations. Thus, techniques have been proposed to support the addition of annotations (see, e.g., Published Unexamined patent application No. 2003-85087, Published Unexamined patent application No. 2002-245068, and H. Takagi, C. Asakawa, K. Fukuda, J. Maeda, “Site-wide Annotation: Reconstructing Existing Pages to be Accessible”, ASSET2002) For example, the technique described in Published Unexamined patent application No. 2002-245068 can classify a web page on the basis of the structure and characteristics of tags which determine the layout of the web page.
However, the above technique cannot appropriately classify the contents of web pages the structures of which vary dynamically. For example, if a web page contains a baseball scoreboard, entrant players, and a list of the players' records, the web page may be constantly updated and varied dynamically. In this case, the above technique cannot determine whether the layout of the web page has changed or the scoreboard, any entrant player's record, or the like has changed in connection with the progress of a baseball game. Thus, a clear need exists to provide an information processing apparatus, a program, and a recording medium which can solve the above problems.